Love to Last for Eternity
by thornsxx
Summary: Castiel and Dean are in love, a love to last for eternity. Even when Dean is old. Dean is the same old guy but then he starts changing and Castiel notices the stages of death that is approaching Dean. Written as a diary format in Cas's mind.


It's been years since their last hunt, Sam and Dean Winchester now growing into their old age. Their bodies now with wrinkles and bags; pain in their joints and an aching back. Their sons and daughters all grown up now and their hunting days are over, now they are just memories from the past. Their enemies have grown tired of picking on the used to be boys and have found new targets. As much as the both of them wish they could do something, their boys and daughters have the job done. There is something that still stays the same. It may be one thing but it's worth the wait. I am still in love with Dean with a fiery passion.

Dean was slumped up against the couch today with the remote control in hand. He still wore the same plaid clothing he used to wear. And tried to make me wear some plaid one day because that's what Winchesters wear.

"Ah! There's nothing good to watch on TV! I missed the shows from back in the day! What ever happened to all the creativity? Well that's just fucking great! Doctor Sexy is gone along with all of my Western shows!" Dean crossed his arms tightly and clenched his teeth.

I walked over to the grumpy old man and kissed his forehead. "Dean, why do you have a television if you always build up anger every time you turn it on? It's not healthy to have stress at this age. At least that's what it says in a magazine for old people that I read." I placed a cup of coffee on the table next to Dean and sat right by him.

I still look the same as before, same clothes and personality, and the same love for Dean as I had when he was younger. I am always trying to fix Dean's aches and pain even though Dean would say that it was unnecessary for me to do so. I just wanted to help him and to not see him trying so hard to be that tough guy as he was when he was young.

I had the urge to lay my head on Dean's shoulder but as always, I am afraid that Dean's frailness would cause it to be painful. Life was hard for us now. I always had to remind Dean I love him no matter what but never the less, Dean never believed it. He always thought of himself as to worn out of love, that it would never be the same as before.

"_I just have to wait, wait for that special day to come._" I always thought. I watch Dean as he watched TV, counting his freckles. (It seems to be like this every day) I try to remember the days that Dean would be happy and smile when I was around him and how the Winchesters where inseparable. Those painful memories always stuck to me and they stuck to Dean as well. I could tell by the sadness in his face every time he would watch a movie involving brothers and their love. He would always change the channel to hide his pain.

"You're right; I'm done with watching TV." He sat up and with his back arched a little. He's been like that because he never exercises.

I stood to help Dean get up. "Dean, why won't you let me heal your pains? I don't want to see you like this."

Dean didn't say a word and left to go sleep in his room. I sat by his side watching him sleep like I always do. I could tell the old man was dying. I can see the signs of death because I am an angel. It was close, 1-3 months at most. I know Sam would live longer because he has a healthy life so far, but what if he knew? Every time Sam called he would never pick up the phone, in fact, he ignores Sam. Dean is refusing help from anyone. Just last week he fell and couldn't get up for an hour before I came back with groceries. He never eats anymore, not even pie. Dean always gets sick and I usually have to sneak up on Dean to heal him but I always get yelled at in the morning. Although, it's all worth it in the morning to see him like a normal healthy person.

As days passed by, Dean never got better. The same thing happened every day. The same exact routine: Get up, shower, dress for the day, Skip breakfast, argue with me to eat something, watch TV and sleep. Dean never eats anymore like if he's starving himself and he never wants me to comfort him. It'll all be worth it in the end I always say to myself, it will get better.

As the month go by and the routines stay the same until a particular week. He has changed now and barely gets out of bed. It pains me to wake him up because he always looks like he is depressed. In his 50's, he would try to find hobbies to keep himself occupied and included me in them, but not anymore. He gave up on that now that he's closing into his 70's. There was one day that he thought he could go on another hunt…

"Come on Cas! Life is short for me! I want to go on a hunting trip! I saw on the news that might be a vengeful spirit and maybe Sam would like to come along as well!" He grabbed some guns that he kept in the basement and iron as well. He even had new FBI IDs as well. It was the first time in a while that I saw him smile. It almost made me want to comply.

"Dean you know you can't. Those days are in the past, you're retired." I had calmed him down before he sat on a chair. "Some others hunters can take care of it, maybe our son is taking care of it."

"Ah Cas! You don't know anything! I can do this! I know I can." He pushed me away a little and went into his room in defeat. I could hear him in his room. He was speaking to someone, probably Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's me Dean. It's been a while since we chatted. Sorry that Castiel had to reply to all of your messages. We should go on a hunt together. I know it has been a while and all but I really want to feel young again."

Of course Sam wasn't really there. Dean was imagining people that are either dead or that he has not seen in a while. I was suspicious of the 1-2 weeks for death for arrive but I wasn't sure. After a couple days passed I was sure. He had grown very pale, he sweats a lot, and he never talks to me anymore. I just do my regular activities as I had done in the past and make sure that he eats and sleeps right.

Then all of a sudden as more days passed, Dean was happy and didn't want to sleep at all. It was a little strange of him to do that since he has been feeling really ill lately.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"I'M GREAT! Let's go visit Sam! Boy am I hungry! Come on Cas and make me something good to eat. I haven't had a good meal in days!"

"Alright Dean but you better finish it this time!"

After we ate we went to go to Sam's house. He was alone today with no sign of Gabriel anywhere so Dean and Sam had a lot of time to talk. I just kept thinking that Dean was going to die sooner or later and I couldn't bare the thought of Sam's face. Sam let Dean stay for the night and I watched them sleep quietly without them knowing that death is approaching.

Morning slowly crept and Sam woke up to get ready for the day. He let Dean sleep in while he went to go talk with Gabriel. I just watched Dean's chest rising up and down, listening to the snores. I sat by him and held his hand as I saw death approach.

"It's time Castiel, Dean has to go." Death put a hand on my shoulder and I let him take Dean's soul.

Dean looked at Cas, he was now in his 30s again. He smiled at me and hugged me close. Death took Dean's hand and led him to heaven where we both went to heaven together again as one. A love where it doesn't end at death.

Whew that took a while to do but I finished it! I got the idea from a tumble post and I had to write a fanfic about it. If you're wondering how I know the steps to death, well I got it from here . This is my second fanfic so I really do hope you enjoyed it. I put it in diary format for Cas because I think his mind is sort of like a diary sometimes.


End file.
